<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Покажи мне by sverhanutaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955581">Покажи мне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya'>sverhanutaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я бы так не беспокоился из-за Мадары, отото, — руки старшего брата были уже повсюду, но только не там, где требовалось при готовке. Саске вдруг обнаружил их вокруг своей талии, чувственно ласкающими кожу живота под футболкой. — Он просто старый извращенец и, между нами говоря… считает, что ты горяч.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Покажи мне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329765">Show Me (Prequel to Sleep My Angel Sleep)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl">kakashizgirl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крупные зелёные огурцы, лежавшие на кухонном столе среди прочих овощей, выглядели обманчиво безобидными. Саске пробежался пальцами по гладкой восковатой зелёной кожице, после чего переключился на спелые, наливные алые помидоры, выложенные на стол вместе с латуком и прочими овощами, которые мать припасла для салата.</p><p>Он взял один из помидоров, чтобы помыть в раковине под краном, и рот наполнился слюной при мысли о его вкусе. Саске любил помидоры больше всего на свете, и мать прекрасно знала о его слабости перед этими красными плодами, а потому держала небольшой садик в углу заднего двора, где росли несколько здоровых томатных кустов в проволочных клетках.</p><p>Саске частенько туда наведывался, чтобы сорвать несколько сочных красных плодов. Ему нравилось, как они «лопаются», когда всаживаешь в них зубы, и как в рот потом течёт восхитительный кислый сок. Когда Итачи наблюдал, как младший брат поедает этот плод, то часто хмурился, отправляя в рот очередной шарик данго и невербально выражая свои сомнения по поводу этого непонятного пристрастия Саске к тому, что, по его выражению, являлось «овощем, который даже не пытается сойти за фрукт». По его убеждению, всем фруктам полагалось быть сладкими, а о помидорах никак нельзя было такого сказать.</p><p>Сегодня весь род Учиха готовился к ежемесячному сбору на пикник. Микото, как всегда, вознамерилась устроить настоящий пир, так что они с Фугаку сейчас пошли к бассейну, чтобы готовить рыбу на гриле. Некоторые члены семейства уже приехали, и из-за одного из них младший Учиха чувствовал себя как на иголках.</p><p>— Он мне на нервы действует, — шепнул Саске брату, когда они вдвоём стояли у кухонной тумбы, готовя салат по поручению матери. Итачи бросил взгляд на настенные часы, и Саске стало интересно, чего это он ждёт.</p><p>Старший брат только пожал плечами, словно хотел пропустить его слова насчёт дяди мимо ушей.</p><p>— О чём вы с ним недавно говорили? — продолжил мальчик с ноткой обвинения в голосе.</p><p>— Ни о чём, Саске. Говоришь так, будто я пытаюсь его склеить или ещё что, — заявил Итачи, делая вид, будто потрясён словами брата.</p><p>Саске вопросительно поднял брови, но ничего не сказал, всаживая нож в верхушку кочанного салата. Ну, а что тут скажешь? Правда в том, что Итачи трахал <em>его</em> на ежедневной основе. Так что помешало бы ему вступить в подобную связь с дядей? Ну серьёзно. Дядя. Брат. Какая по большому счёту разница? В обоих случаях — близкая родня, да и потом, Саске не мог поспорить с тем, что дядя Мадара определённо унаследовал учиховскую ДНК, отвечающую за внешние данные.</p><p>— Знаешь… я бы так не беспокоился из-за Мадары, отото, — руки старшего брата были уже повсюду, но только не там, где требовалось при готовке. Саске вдруг обнаружил их вокруг своей талии, чувственно ласкающими кожу живота под футболкой. — Он просто старый извращенец и, между нами говоря… считает, что ты горяч.</p><p>— Ааах… какой кошмар, нии-сан. Ему сколько вообще? Сорокет?</p><p>— Тридцать шесть.</p><p>— Невелика разница.</p><p>Итачи языком дразнил кожу у него на загривке, отчего у младшего брата слабели колени. Для устойчивости Саске вцепился в кухонную тумбу и отложил нож, чтобы повернуться к аники, который тотчас с жадностью набросился на его рот, вылизывая и покусывая пухлые губы и вырывая из горла братика столь обожаемые, сладостные стоны. Из-за них упирающаяся в живот эрекция пылала огнём, изнывая от желания оказаться в жаркой, нежной, юной заднице младшего брата.</p><p>Саске первым окончил поцелуй.<br/>— Надо салат готовить, аники… ты же не хочешь, чтобы мама надрала нам задницы?</p><p>— Нет, отото, мне не хочется отдавать ей это право… а вот <em>твою</em> задницу я бы с удовольствием отодрал прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Тссс… Итачи…</p><p>— Ну же, отото, уступи мне, — он лизнул младшего брата в рот и притёрся к нему каменным стояком. — Уступи свою сладкую, сладкую задницу.</p><p>— Ннннх… аники… перестань. Не сейчас! — Саске крутанулся к тумбе и схватил вилок брокколи, принявшись аккуратно нарезать, следя, чтобы кусочки получались одинакового размера.</p><p>Но пыл старшего брата это не остудило. Его рука уже скользнула мальчику в шорты, массируя и наминая гладкую крепкую плоть загорелых ягодиц. Саске чувствовал, как Итачи улыбается возле его уха; ощутил, как язык обольстительно скользнул по мочке, а затем внутрь, восхитительно постанывая на ухо и вызывая подёргивание в члене.</p><p>— Итачи… ну пожалуйста, дай мне закончить с овощами, — заскулил Саске, не желая навлечь на себя ещё больший гнев матери, уже и без того крепко сидевшей на валерьянке. Она прекрасно знала, в каких отношениях состоят её сыновья. И также отлично понимала, что нет способа это прекратить — разве что убить их — однако запросто могла устроить им такой разнос, что Саске не в силах был молча стоять и выслушивать.</p><p>Что касается Итачи, так его, судя по всему, ни капли не трогали её вспышки. Ему всё как с гуся вода, чему Саске всегда жутко завидовал. Ему бы хоть каплю братова пофигизма — уже сейчас сидел бы на тумбе с раздвинутыми ногами, в ожидании, когда нии-сан хорошенько его выебет. Но чего нет, того нет, поэтому сейчас он пытался накромсать зелёного представителя крестоцветных, в то время как аники посасывал его шею и лениво гладил пальцем по сжатому отверстию меж ягодиц, заставляя жалобно стонать и выгибаться.</p><p>Итачи осклабился в ответ на реакции своего младшего братика, и заулыбался ещё шире, когда тот в очередной раз отложил нож и вцепился в край тумбы. Саске разомлел рядом с тёплым телом брата, позволив себе подставить голову под его прикосновения, повернуть вбок, давая своему захватчику лёгкий доступ к губам и линии подбородка.</p><p>Итачи глухо замычал, когда его отото вновь поборол свои потребности и слегка отстранился. Наблюдая, как Саске берет один из огурцов, он невольно отметил, до чего сексуально стройные длинные пальцы обхватили толстый восковатый зелёный предмет, имевший продолговатую цилиндрическую форму. От внимания не ускользнуло и то, что в точности таким же образом младший брат обычно держал его возбуждённый член.</p><p>Саске замер, и воздух слегка застрял в горле, когда руки аники скользнули ему по предплечьям и сжали его более миниатюрные ладони, в свою очередь сжимавшие крупный огурец.</p><p>— Приятно его держать, да, Саске? — скользнул в ухо мягкий шёпот.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Напоминает мой член, как считаешь?</p><p>— Боже, аники… — застонал Саске, когда брат стал направлять его руку двигаться вдоль плода. Он прикрыл глаза и тихо заскулил, представляя свои руки поверх горячего члена, который сейчас крепко прижимался к его заднице, вминая в кухонную тумбу.</p><p>— Как по-твоему, он такого же размера, что и у меня? — дразняще проговорил старший брат ему на ухо.</p><p>Саске задумался, проводя вверх и вниз по длине огурца, и ответил:<br/>— У тебя больше…</p><p>— Ммм… приятно слышать. Скажи, насколько ты <em>обожаешь</em>, когда я тебя трахаю, отото. Скажи, насколько любишь принимать в задницу мой член, — Итачи дотянулся до заготовленного для салатной заправки флакона с оливковым маслом, стоявшего рядом с уксусом.</p><p>— Итачи… ты меня заводишь. Пожалуйста, хватит, — слабо взмолился младший брат.</p><p>— Прости, Саске. Ты сам виноват, что я тебя захотел прямо сейчас. То, как ты держишь огурец, стало последней каплей. Теперь я могу думать только о том, как он будет смотреться у тебя в заднице. Такой гладкий и твёрдый… такой большой. Он отлично тебя растянет… тебе ведь это понравится, <em>отото</em>?.. — от его хриплого, пронизанного похотью голоса у Саске голова шла кругом.</p><p>— Итачи, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, ощущая, как масляные пальцы старшего брата проникают вглубь его тела, жёстко и быстро разрабатывая. Он дышал глубоко и пытался расслабиться, пока аники умело растягивал его, одновременно спуская с него шорты вместе с бельём. Лицо вспыхнуло от смущения. Зайди сейчас кто-нибудь в дом — их застукают прямо в процессе. И очень вероятно, что в этот момент он будет с огурцом в заднице.</p><p>Саске томно застонал и оттопырил для брата задницу. Абсолютно всё, что Итачи с ним делал, доставляло неописуемое наслаждение. От трения обнажённого члена о деревянную тумбу эрекция только усиливалась. От осознания того факта, что его раздели и разложили прямо на кухне средь бела дня, стояк был просто каменным и смазка с головки обильно сочилась по передней поверхности одного из деревянных ящиков. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как Итачи смазал оливковым маслом огурец, после чего приставил ему промеж ягодиц.</p><p>— Задери рубашку, хочу тебя видеть. М… какой послушный. А теперь раскройся для меня пошире, <em>моя сексуальная маленькая сучка</em>, и дай увидеть твои прекрасные яички, — хрипло прошептал Итачи ему в спину, прихватывая зубами татуировку на плече. И Саске покорно выполнил, что велено.</p><p>Во время их игрищ аники часто называл его шлюхой, сучкой, блядью и прочими грязными словечками. Саске ничего не имел против. Напротив, его дико заводило грубое обращение брата во время секса. Непонятно почему. Наверное, он просто вконец испорченный и больной на голову. Саске обожал извращённый секс с родным братом, и чем более изощрённые игры они затевали, тем ощутимее был трепет после того, как всё заканчивалось.</p><p>Он вдохнул поглубже, почувствовав, как Итачи сильнее втиснул в него огурец. От предвкушения грядущей наполненности слегка туманилось в голове, и Саске уже не мог дождаться, когда брат спустит в него. Чем настойчивее Итачи двигал в нём огурцом, с каждым толчком проникая всё глубже, тем сильнее Саске заводился и терял самоконтроль.</p><p>Ещё до того как всё кончилось, он лёг грудью на поверхность тумбы и в помощь брату раздвинул себе ягодицы, так что теперь огурец входил гораздо, гораздо легче.</p><p>— Нннхх… отото… ты чертовски горяч, когда вот так оттопыриваешь для меня задницу… так и напрашиваешься, чтобы тебе присунули.</p><p>— Оххх… дааах… — утробно простонал Саске. — Пожалуйста… аники… трахни меня… прошу, — отрывисто проговорил он, загнанно дыша в попытке справиться с немыслимым жаром и бешеным пульсом.</p><p>Он ощущал жаркий тугой узел, затягивающийся внизу живота — щекотное и спазмическое, и вместе с тем столь сладостное ощущение. Толстый огурец очень приятно заполнял его сзади, но всё же не был горячим и пульсирующим, как член аники, и не мог наполнить его тёплым семенем, и паховые волоски не тёрлись о сверхчувствительные ягодицы, как когда Итачи брал его сзади, и тяжёлые яички не шлёпались о его собственные при каждом толчке. Всё не то.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… ох, <em>блять</em>… нии-сан… мне нужен твой член.</p><p>И тогда он ощутил, как холодный огурец покидает его тело, и смутно услышал, как тот со стуком упал в раковину. А затем последовало самое божественное, самое изумительно горячее, самое неистовое ощущение в жизни, когда старший брат приставил головку члена к уже измученному анусу и стал водить ею вверх и вниз, а потом вкруговую очерчивать чувствительную подрагивающую дырочку, размазывая скользкий преякулят по всему изголодавшемуся отверстию.</p><p>Итачи схватил его за бёдра в попытке удержать на месте, тогда как младший брат ещё усерднее вихлял задницей в стремлении побыстрее заполучить в себя его член.</p><p>— Какой настырный, — поддразнивающе хмыкнул Итачи и одним сильным, глубоким толчком засадил своему гиперсексуальному братишке по самые яйца. Саске не жалея голоса вскрикнул от смеси удовольствия и боли, но тут же и начал подмахивать, готовый на полную ощутить мощные движения аники в себе.</p><p>— Оох… да… — пророкотал Итачи, сдал назад и перешёл на размеренные, но глубокие движения, схватив младшего брата за бёдра и ненадолго придержав, а потом скользнул проворной рукой ему на спину и потом выше, на загривок, затем подхватил за челюсть и силой развернул его лицо направо, заставляя посмотреть в сторону большого окна с видом на укромный медитационный садик в углу заднего двора.</p><p>Саске поперхнулся воздухом. Он просто глазам своим не верил. В голове пронеслась тысяча самых разных мыслей. Ему внезапно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, поскольку прямо за окном, практически прижавшись носом к стеклу, стоял и следил за всем происходящим не кто иной, как <em>дядя Мадара</em>! Саске просто потерял дар речи, заворожённо уставившись на мужчину, наблюдавшего за их с Итачи сексом. Он в ужасе разинул рот, осознав, что Мадара не просто смотрел, а ещё и надрачивал свой массивный член, любуясь тем, как его старший племянник пялит собственного младшего брата в задницу.</p><p>— Грёбаный извращенец! — возмущённо рявкнул он, когда наконец-то обрёл дар речи. И заметил, как на красивом лице Мадары возникла чуть заметная улыбка. И проблеск похоти в его взгляде невозможно было перепутать ни с чем. Мужчине нравилось то, что он видел, и мешать происходящему он определённо не собирался.</p><p>— Ммм… прямо как мы, Саске… — промурлыкал Итачи, даже не думая сбавлять темп. Он всё так же жёстко и глубоко трахал братика в задницу, однако теперь сменил угол и бил прямо по простате, заставляя Саске дрожать и видеть звёзды, неосознанно закрывать глаза и вскрикивать от запредельного удовольствия.</p><p>— …Вот так, отото. Устрой дяде Мадаре представление, какое он никогда не забудет. Покажи ему, какая ты похотливая шлюшка, подтверди то, <em>что я ему сказал</em>.</p><p>В мыслях промелькнуло какое-то понимание, однако в данный момент Саске не способен был во что-то вникать. Просто в голове не укладывалось, что за всем стоял Итачи! <em>Это он всё подстроил</em>. Сообщил дяде, в какой момент подойти к окну, чтобы застать представление, и не сомневался, что всё пойдёт по плану. В конце концов Саске — та ещё «похотливая шлюшка», как аники и сказал, и он бы позволил секс-богу в лице своего старшего брата поиметь себя в любой момент, а значит отменное зрелище Мадаре было гарантировано. Саске мысленно потряс головой, пытаясь всё это уложить в уме, однако тело не позволяло сосредоточиться.</p><p>Удовольствие стремительно достигло рекордной точки, и чувственность Саске внезапно обострилась, из-за того, какие грязные пошлости старший брат нашёптывал ему на ухо и как вламывался в него сзади. Накатило почти мгновенное желание, чтобы Мадара увидел, как Итачи схватит его за член и заставит кончить. Кончит с членом своего восхитительного, сексуального старшего брата глубоко у себя в заднице. Захотелось, чтобы Мадара увидел тот момент, когда аники спустит глубоко внутрь него. Нет — чтобы он <em>внимательно смотрел</em> на это и <em>захотел</em> наблюдать за ними в дальнейшем. В следующий раз. А потом ещё раз, и ещё раз. Чтобы жить без этого не мог, как не могли друг без друга Саске с Итачи.</p><p>Из-за того, как взгляд мужчины был прикован к ним, Саске испытывал нечто совершенно новое. Абсолютную развратность и распущенность, и это ощущение пришлось ему по вкусу. Хотелось испытывать его чаще. Делать подобное чаще. Чтобы Мадара и в дальнейшем смотрел на них. По венам как будто пустили наркотик, и Саске почувствовал себя торчком, жаждущим новой дозы ещё до того, как подействует первая.</p><p>И тут он ощутил, как Итачи умело надрачивает ему. Аники до тонкости знал, как быстро и эффективно довести его до оргазма. Равно как и оттянуть этот момент, однако сейчас для этого было не время и не место: на кухне, с двадцатью пятью гостями на заднем дворе.</p><p>В считанные секунды Саске прокричал имя брата, мощно кончая на деревянные панели кухонных тумб, по которым медленно и тягуче потекла его сперма. А вслед за этим старший брат излился в него самого, издав приглушённый стон. Этот раскатистый звук, пробирающий до самого нутра, никогда не надоедал. На самом деле в своей жизни Саске не слышал ничего прекраснее звука, с которым кончал его старший брат. Утробный и низкий, не иначе как звериный, жадный и опьяняющий. Ни от чего другого Саске так не дурел. От знания, что именно он довёл аники до такого состояния. Он желал остаться со своим братом на всю жизнь. И <em>никого другого</em> в этом мире для него не существовало.</p><p>Мальчик медленно повернул голову и внимательно взглянул на их <em>наблюдателя</em>, чтобы заметить густую влагу, стекающую по стеклу в районе его паха; доказательство того, что и дядя получил разрядку. Мадара непристойно улыбнулся братьям и подмигнул младшему. Итачи издал ликующий смешок и ощутимо шлёпнул отото по заднице.</p><p>Саске поморщился и закатил глаза, опускаясь лбом на лежавшую на кухонной тумбе руку, а тем временем старший брат медленно вышел из его тела и заправил член в штаны. Саске медленно распрямился, чувствуя себя как выжатый лимон, и натянул шорты на положенное им место.</p><p>На грудь шлёпнулось влажное кухонное полотенце.</p><p>— Эй, отото. Прибери тут, пока мама не пришла и не решила, что ты надрочил нам в салат, — ухмыльнулся Итачи, жестом указав на брызги, тягуче сползающие по передней поверхности тумбы.</p><p>— Почему сразу я? А ты чем займёшься? — сердито зыркнул на него Саске.</p><p>— Я пойду узнаю, можно ли нам будет провести последние две недели летних каникул в доме Мадары.</p><p>— Ублюдок.</p><p>Саске растянул губы в ухмылке, точно зная, что намечается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>